


Shower Sex

by Freakierthanthou



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Accidental Injury during the course of consensual sex, Bisexuality, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, Multi, Painkillers, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, everything I know about interning at a hospital I learned from Scrubs, undefined relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakierthanthou/pseuds/Freakierthanthou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Lesgles/Bossuet/L'aigle met his girlfriend's not-really-ex-not-really-boyfriend and determined that he was, indeed, super incredibly cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Sex

They had been dating for about two weeks when Musichetta suggested, with a catlike grin, that they take their bedroom activities to the bathroom. 

“Is this a new kink?” Bossuet asked, somewhat dubiously.

Musichetta looked impatient. “Shower sex, love. Get your head out of the toilet.” 

Bossuet wasn't sure whether to be relieved or nervous. On one hand, it was nice to have a relationship with someone who didn't seem- so far- to have any sexual proclivities that were too far out there. On the other hand, shower sex.

“I don't think that's such a good idea,” he said. 

His girlfriend pouted. “Why not?” she asked.

“We've had the 'I'm a walking disaster' talk, right?” Bossuet said, rather than directly answering her question. 

“You mustn't be so hard on yourself, darling,” said Musichetta. “You're a little clumsy, and sort of have bad luck, but I'd hardly call you a disaster.” 

“I don't mean it in a self-deprecating manner, believe me,” said Bossuet. “I am being entirely truthful when I tell you that if we attempt to have sex in anything other than a horizontal position surrounded by pillows, I will likely die.” 

Musichetta pouted. He never could resist her when she pouted. 

On the upside, the ER doctor was incredibly cute. Bossuet said as much on their way out the door, although he was rather heavily medicated at the moment, so he probably shouldn't be held responsible for anything that came out of his mouth.

Musichetta helped him into the car, careful to mind his fractured leg and his broken wrist, before she answered. 

“He's not a full doctor yet,” she said. “He's an intern. Also, that was my ex-boyfriend.” 

Floating on painkillers, all Bossuet could think to do was grin and reply “lovely!” before leaning his head back against the door and humming softly to himself.

The next day, the actual meaning of what she had said sunk in as Musichetta came to visit him on what he cheerfully called his deathbed. 

“Did I just call your ex-boyfriend cute?” he asked. 

“I wouldn't say 'just',” said Musichetta, with a smile. “Considering that it happened yesterday. But yes, you did call him cute. Super incredibly cute, I believe you said. Although I don't know if Joly could be considered by ex-boyfriend. We were never actually dating, so I guess we never technically broke up.” 

“Oh, I see how it is,” said Bossuet. The pain from his leg made it easy to grimace in mock anguish. “You're leaving me for a super incredibly cute doctor?” 

“Don't be silly,” Musichetta told him. “He's an intern.” 

Still, Musichetta didn't seem bothered by Bossuet's attraction to her ex-whatever. The had already had the bisexuality conversation, to which she had replied that any man who would check boys out with her _and_ fuck her was clearly a catch. And even if she and Joly had never “technically” broken up, whatever that meant, it was clear that whatever had been going on was over.

Until Bossuet went to his next appointment to get his cast off and Joly was there too.

This time Musichetta hadn't come with him. Feuilly had driven him, but Bossuet had stupidly refused his offer to come in with him as well. Stupidly because he was now standing alone in a room with his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend or whatever, who was, as painkiller-Bossuet had so aptly put it, super incredibly cute. 

“Um,” said Bossuet.

Joly blushed and _oh god_ he was adorable, how did Musichetta ever let him go? He squeaked something about rotations, and then cleared his throat and explained in a much deeper voice (holy crap Bossuet had never had a thing for gangly guys with impossibly deep voices but he did now) that he had been moved from the ER to deal with regular patients. 

“Not that I messed up there or anything,” Joly said. “It's normal! We're supposed to see different parts of the hospital, how they work-” 

“It sounds fascinating,” said Bossuet. 

This, of course, launched a long description on Joly's part about all the different things that he'd been learning since he'd come to intern at the hospital, and Bossuet had no idea what half of those things meant, but Joly's grin was infectious and there was a spark of passion in his gray eyes. Half an hour later, Bossuet no longer had a cast on his leg, and Joly had the full story of how these injuries had been acquired, an invitation to dinner, and Bossuet's heart. 

That night, Bossuet flopped down on his bed, careful of his still- sore limbs, and called Musichetta.

“What do you think of polyamory?” he asked when she picked up.

Musichetta breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god,” she said. “I love you, honey, but I thought I was never going to get to have sex with Joly again!”


End file.
